One-Shots and Mini-Series
One Shots Games and Mini-Series Universe 1 Terrific Trio- 'the game that spawned the Titan-verse! They each had a solo adventure and then united to take on the Terrible Three... and lost! Each Trio member ended up being scattered across the multiverse by the Overseers, and eventually became characters in other titles and all at some point joined an incarnation of Team Titan or one of their spin-off teams. Defeating the Terrible Three was Team Titan's first mission. 'Super Substitutes- 'a one-shot issue which explored the fate of Mr Psychic after the events of the Terrific Trio. He went to a universe strongly connected to others with a massive super-hero presence and had to stop a multi-versal threat with a team that is only there when no other team is available. The two main characters besides Mr Psychic returned with him to Universe 1 eventually, and starred in Team Titan Think Tank. 'Senior Citizen Squad- 'this has been run as three one-shot comics, each set in different eras. Set in Summer Springs, nursing home for the super-powered! Each game had mostly different players. 'Enforcers- '''ran during my 1990s Team Titan campaign, this game linked in to plot established during the 70s run (involving the Nazi attack on the Reality Nexus/Reality Core) and then created plot for the later half of the 90s game, with the introduction of the Nazi Team Titan from an alternate reality, one of which, the Nazi Caber, survived to become an important character in the events of the 90s Team Titan series. The Enforcers were a more or less top secret London based special ops super team. '''Enforcers- ran during the 90s Team Titan campaign with some of the same players, this linked into plot established in the 70s Team Titan game, War Monsters- 'set in the 1950s, a one-shot issue about a team of military Hammer Horror style monsters in Titan City (a special game run for friends of mine who live in Canada- Chris.) 'Justice Jury- Death Trap City- 'a large one-off game ran as a miniseries set during the "Death Trap City" crossover event featured in the Tyrants campaign. The heroes were a previously unseen 50s incarnation of the team.(This game was the first to feature character concepts entirely created by three and four year old children- Chris.) 'Horse Force- '''a one-off game ran during my Infinity Society campaign, starring Hang-over, Angus's immortal horse, and a team of sentient, immortal horses, which was as silly a game as it sounds. '''Wider Multi-Verse Space Guard- 'in Universe 450, the Earth is destroyed... this is the tale (a one-shot) of how one group of bizarre heroes with cosmic origins fail to prevent it. (The second game to star character concepts created by small children.) 'Ape Team- '''Set in a so-far unspecified universe with entirely original characters, the game was set in America, about a team of sentient super-apes, attempting to prove to the local populace, and local aquatic themed super hero team The Leviathans, that not all super-teams are the pawns of super-villains or super-villains themselves. '''(A game run at a role play competition, where I wanted a memorable schtick, so decided to make every character a super-ape that was in turn riffing on traditional superhero archetypes.)